


The Danger of Thoughts

by NerdyFangirl88



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyFangirl88/pseuds/NerdyFangirl88
Summary: You're having what one would call a bad day. You feel worthless, and have shut yourself off from everyone to bask in your despair by yourself. You're currently hiding in your room, hoping Sherlock won't notice. But, he does. The question is, how will he react to your pain?





	The Danger of Thoughts

Thoughts and emotions make humans a superior species in the game of life. Though, regardless of that fact, thoughts can be dangerous.

Treacherous.

**Fatal.**

Thoughts can often create lies as swiftly as a fiction writer, and have you believe them even faster. They invent the clouds on rainy days, and inflict pain in our safest moments.

 

Today was one of the days where you let the thoughts overtake your mind. It wasn’t the first time, but it could be the last. 

 

The first lie they told was from the mirror, making sure you were aware of how ugly you were. Every physical flaw was shown, from head to toe.

 

The next one was from the case file lying on the table, snorting at your stupidity because you couldn’t solve it or be any help whatsoever concerning it. Unlike your friends, that is. They were chasing leads left and right, getting clue after clue.

 

The last one was murmured from various places. The balcony, for instance. And the pill bottles in your cupboard. From the razor blade in the tub, to the gun hidden in your nightstand. The whispers surrounded you as if you were in the eye of a storm, telling you to just end it, and that you had nothing worth contributing to the world. 

 

All of the thoughts led you to the same ending: Tears.

 

At this point, you found yourself sobbing in your apartment, which you shared with Sherlock and John. John was out on a date (yet again), and Sherlock was in the living room, playing his violin. You had hidden away in your room, since you didn’t need Sherlock prodding at your current misery.

 

But you were too overwhelmed by grief that you hadn’t noticed the lack of violin melodies within the last few minutes.

 

Sherlock had, as you feared would happen, noticed your absence and heard muffled whimpering. Being the detective he was, he investigated the source of the sound, and traced the trail like a bloodhound until he reached your room. Standing in your doorway, he took in the covered mirror, ripped-up case file, and your current tear-filled appearance, and deduced the cause of your pain.

 

And then he left.

This neither improved or worsened your current state, so you carried on.

 

Little did you know how upset Sherlock was behind his expressionless facade. Or how he had bombarded his way into Mrs. Hudson’s flat, begging her to make your favorite tea and sweets with her best recipes. And how he had paced the floor, anxiously waiting, and trying to think of words and phrases he could say to show how perfect you were to him.

 

But, later that day, your tears dried. A certain consulting detective had come back to your room and crawled into your bed, much to your shock. With all of the tenderness in the world, he enveloped you into his embrace, whispering soft words of love into your hair. He murmured all of the beautiful and amazing things about you, from your looks to your personality. With a few kisses to your forehead, cheek, and eventually your lips, he made your bad thoughts fade completely away. Once satisfied that you felt better, he gave you a kiss once more, and commenced to share the treats with you.

 

It was so simple,

But yet so perfect.

 

And in that one moment, unsaid feelings were expressed from the both of you.

Love was starting to bloom.

And those bad thoughts were a danger no more.

  
  
  



End file.
